1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, delivery systems are known that provide an input function for inputting various types of image data items from a scanner, a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, a mail server, a file server, or the like and a function of outputting (delivering) data to the destination such as a mail sever, a printer, a file server, a document management server, or the like using a specified method.
One of such delivery systems is an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral), which displays a GUI for specifying the destination on its operations panel so that a user can directly specify the destination using the GUI.
Using XML (extensible Markup Language) for definitional description of the GUI to be displayed on the MFP has the following advantages.
One advantage is that, in the case where a new function is added to the destination, a screen for the new function, such as a setting screen of the new function, can additionally be displayed without modifying a program. Another advantage is that, if information of screen transition is described in a UI (User Interface) XML definition, in the case where a screen flow is changed, the screen design or the like can be updated without modifying a program.
FIG. 1 is diagram illustrating a related-art delivery system 100. In FIG. 1, an MFP (printer) 200, a screen server 400, and a delivery server 500 are connected via a network 600, thereby forming the delivery system 100.
A user specifies the information of the destination and scans a document using the MFP 200. The information of the destination is specified using a GUI of the MFP 200. The GUI is created based on XML data of a screen stored in a storage unit 300 inside the MFP 200. It is to be noted that the XML data of a screen may be stored in the MFP 200 or may be stored in the screen server 400 connected via the network 600.
The MFP 200 sends image data obtained by scanning the document and the information of the destination to the delivery server 500 (S1 in FIG. 1). The delivery server 500 resolves an output method and the destination based on the input information of the destination and executes delivery (S2 of FIG. 1). The image data delivered from the delivery server 500 to a computer (not shown) or the like are subjected to a receiving process by a program installed in the computer.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2002-196627 discloses a technique that facilitates recovery from an error having occurred during use of a digital copier in a normal image formation mode, thereby improving the usability.
International Publication No. WO2004/068367 (Published Japanese translation No. 2006-508622 discloses a technique related to a session-return enabling stateful Web applications.
A problem with related-art information processing apparatuses is that, in the case of a screen flow having a change of state between screens, if a screen is discarded every time, it is impossible to display the previous state when returning to the previous screen.